


try this

by lesbiundyke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiundyke/pseuds/lesbiundyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amethyst and pearl need to conceal their gems from the rubies. (in the gayest possible way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	try this

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic! woohoo! i made this fic for @amepearls on tumblr.
> 
> this is based in the episode "hit the diamond" while amethyst and pearl are trying to hide their gems from the rubies! (not an ACTUAL scene in the episode just so you know!) 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! 

Amethyst and Pearl were getting ready to play baseball against the rubies. Pearl was already in a classy 1930-esque baseball outfit that she'd kept in the barn for safekeeping. Amethyst was in some of Steven's clothes that he let her borrow. Pearl was pushing and opening boxes up frantically. "What's the matter, P?," Amethyst questioned while turning to her. "GAH! I can't find anything to hide my gem! If I can't find anything to hide it, the rubies are going to find Peridot and Peridot's going to be taken away, and then Steven will be so upset, and...," Pearl mumbled while fidgeting. "P, calm down! All you need is a hat..... Gotcha! Is this one okay?," Amethyst said as she looked up at Pearl. "That'll work perfectly, Amethy-- Amethyst?," Pearl exclaimed as the tiny purple gem had pulled Pearl down to her level and firmly put the cap on Pearls head, barely centimeters away from her face. "Lookin' good, P.," Amethyst complimented as she let go of Pearl and sauntered out of the barn. Pearl was left blushing and speechless. And gay. Very, very gay. "A-Amethyst, wait, we still need to hide your gem!," she called as she ran out of the barn.


End file.
